The Sea Tortoise and the Birb
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Reyn is invited by Shulk to come over to Smashopolis to help him train for the upcoming mini Smash tournament. While getting lost in the metropolis, Reyn finds a sea tortoise far away from the ocean. When he attempts to take it back to the ocean, Reyn encounters Dark Pit who is using the same location to take care of a small hummingbird with an injured wing...


**The Sea Tortoise and the Birb**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers (and Xenoblade Chronicles). That goes to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade that is owned by Hobby Japan. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: Reyn is invited by Shulk to come over to Smashopolis to help him train for the upcoming mini Smash tournament. While getting lost in the metropolis, Reyn finds a sea tortoise far away from the ocean. When he attempts to take it back to the ocean, Reyn encounters Dark Pit who is using the same location to take care of a small hummingbird with an injured wing. Only when their eyes meet do they start bonding over the small things.**

 **Pairing: Reyn/Pittoo**

 **Rated: K+ (for older children)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor and Friendship**

 **Warning: Shonen-ai, fluff and unintentional OOC**

 **I came with this cute, quick idea for Arizonia. Time to spread the pairing. This is my first time writing Reyn so hopefully I did a good job. Enjoy!**

* * *

Shulk wasn't one of those Smashers who were interested in winning the tournament as much as explore the universe outside of Bionis and meeting new people. When he got into Smash Brothers with Riki and Dunban on the side, he was indeed excited. It was unfortunate he couldn't his other friends along for the ride though to experience the excitement of walking into new territory.

When it became obvious though that he would need to participate in a mini tournament to prepare for the mega one in the future and he learned that he can indeed people from his world to train with, Shulk wasted no time in inviting Reyn over to the Smash Brothers Realm. Reyn was his best friend, so not only would he be able to catch up with him on what has happened after being accepted into Smash Brothers, but he could also work out with him and hang out like old times.

The only problem was that Reyn obviously didn't know how to navigate around Smashopolis. When Shulk told him to wait at this location, Reyn had no idea where it was exactly. He might as well just throw away the map if he couldn't even reach the location circled.

"Meet me in the Smash Sports Dome…" Reyn grumbled to himself repeating what Shulk had told him over the phone that was given to them to be able to communicate. To this day, Reyn is still amazed at this type of technology that could reach his best friend from far away, but by speaking on the phone, it meant that he wasn't going to be given good directions on where he needed to be. "You can't miss it…says Shulk…it's a big dome…he describes it as."

The redhead sighed in defeat as he crumbled up the map that was sent to him by Shulk before being taken to Smashopolis. There was no way he was going to find the location in time unless he asked someone where Smash Sports Dome was. When he attempted to ask the residence around though, they all said the same thing. From the location he was at, take a right and you'll see a huge sports dome. Maybe he was being dumb, but Reyn was certain he was walking around in circles at this point. He might as well go to the second location and stay at the hotel that was meant for friends of the Smashers participating.

Reyn sighed again before nearly resigning his fate to being the big guy lost in the bigger metropolis. While reading the map again, he nearly tripped on something in the middle of the street. It would have been embarrassing if he fell flat on his face. He looked to see what he nearly tripped on and saw that it was the tail of a sea tortoise…a rather small one he might add. In fact, it looked like a baby sea tortoise that was far away from the ocean.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? The ocean is over there?" Reyn asked as he picked the tortoise off the ground. He didn't know what could happen in Smashopolis that would bring a sea turtle away from its home. The turtle was a miserable wreck without being near its home. Immediately, Reyn considered meeting with Shulk later to take care of the baby reptile. He was going to be late anyway since he was lost, so it wouldn't hurt to run to the ocean and drop it off before looking at the map again.

That was what Reyn did after apologizing to Shulk in his mind about how it was going to take longer to see him. Smash Harbor wasn't hard to find on the map at all. It was near the body of water where the boats were and where he started at when he got to Smash Brothers Realm.

There was a little area where you could go down the stairs into a lower area a little far away from the boats to fish or rent a smaller boat to go to another area like Tortimer Island. As he took steps down the stairs, he paused seeing someone else was using the area and not for either of the things that this place was apparently known for.

It was an angel with black wings. One would think he was a fallen angel, but it didn't seem to be the case given he was wearing a white tunic with a red scarf around him. Magic was coming out of his hands from what Reyn saw as he was healing the wings of a small bird that almost fit in the palm of his hands. The bird was nothing he had ever seen before from what he remembered back at the Bionis so he imagined the bird with the long beak was exclusive to this area in Smashopolis.

"…There…" The angel spoke in a soft tone. "Your injury is healed. You are not ready to fly on your own. Wait a few days before trying to spread your wings."

The bird chirped very loudly as it hopped out on his hands happily. The black winged angel smiled at the energy the bird was displaying.

The smile on his face disappeared when Reyn made one wrong move that kicked a rock on the steps down to the bottom causing him to look up surprised that anyone came down this section of the harbor.

"Whose there?!"

"W-Woah…it's only me!" Reyn exclaimed.

The angel looked ready to take off flying like the bird wanted to after seeing the taller Homs. Reyn wanted to show he didn't mean any harm once he reached the bottom, but the black angel eyed him like a hawk.

"Who are you supposed to be?" He questioned as he was looking around for a way to run past the taller male.

"H-Hey! No need to be frightened. The name is Reyn. I'm a friend of Shulk!"

"…Oh…him…" The young angel murmured softly. "He did say he was bringing someone over to train but…"

"Are you one of the Smashers or do you know where I can reach Shulk? I was supposed to meet him at Smash Sports Dome, but I don't know where it is."

"…How could you miss it? It's the big dome that looks like a ball!" He hissed before getting ready to leave. "…You want to take care of that turtle, right? Just put him in the water and he will go swim for seaweed."

The dark angel was able to notice that the turtle was hungry? That explained why it didn't want to move from its spot, but where was the food in the middle of the metropolis.

"Gilbert, you're going to have to stay around here. I'll be back tomorrow."

The small yellow bird chirped as the black angel went over to a small trash area that was meant to put cigarettes in and placed the small bird there. The bird would be able to dig for trash if it wanted to and chances were that food would be dropped here when the fisherman saw it hopping around.

"W-Wait!"

The dark angel wanted nothing to do with the redhead. He reacted quite poorly when Reyn tried to reach out to him.

"Don't touch me! I have somewhere I need to be!" He snapped as he took a mad dash up the stairs. Reyn could have went after him, but found that it would do him no good. The dark angel was incredibly fast and even if Reyn's speed was nothing to laugh at, the black angel proved to be incredibly swift on his feet.

"…What's up with him?"

* * *

Reyn came back to Smash Harbor the next day to meet the sea tortoise that was still lurking around the area. Just because his conversation with the black angel ended poorly didn't mean that Squirt (the name he decided to give to the sea turtle) should suffer. Squirt wasn't injured by any means, but the baby tortoise didn't look like it wanted to leave the harbor anytime soon. The redhead decided he would stay until Squirt was ready to leave.

After working out with Shulk in the morning in the Smash Sports Dome, he decided to take a break for the rest of the day. The blond did not mind a bit and wanted to spend today reading at Smash Library anyway. Knowing Shulk, he would be there until they kicked him out at closing time meaning Reyn wouldn't have to worry about Shulk too much. The Monado boy had been fine on his own ever since he left Bionis after all…

When he finally arrived at Smash Harbor, he saw that the dark angel was in the same location again taking care of the yellow hummingbird. He had no problem watching over the sea tortoise as well with how he was feeding the turtle seaweed. Where did he get it? Well, if the black angel was a Smasher, then he probably had easy access to seaweed.

This time, Reyn was quiet when he approached the black angel so he wouldn't scare him. It worked because by the time the young angel noticed his presence Reyn was already behind him.

"W-W-What?!"

"Hey, you don't need to freak out every time you see me. You make it seem like I'm some monster or something…"

"I…" The dark angel avoided eye contact as he placed the small bird on the shell of the turtle. Squirt didn't move from his spot when Gilbert decided to do a little dance. "What do you want? Did you find what you were looking for yesterday?"

"Of course. I'm not that dumb!"

"You look like a dumb beast."

"H-Hey! That's uncalled for! Why are you so rude?"

"Pit told me not to talk to any Homs." The dark angel mumbled. "You're all…"

"I'm a what?" Reyn questioned rather annoyed that he was already associated as some monster by one of the Smashers that probably didn't like Shulk. "If you have a problem with me, spit it out."

The dark angel didn't. Instead he ignored him to pay attention to the animals. Reyn sighed realizing that yelling at him wasn't going to do him any justice. He needed to come up with a topic that wouldn't scare him.

"Umm…so…what's the story of the bird?"

"…Poor thing. Gilbert tried to fly off with his family and ended up injuring his wing. I was lucky to catch him before he got squished. I am hoping what I have been taught can heal his wing."

"Gilbert?"

"That's the name of the hummingbird."

Gilbert peeped as a response to the name. The black angel only named him yesterday but the yellow bird loved the name.

"…What did you call the turtle?"

"…Squirt?"

"I asked a question. Do not answer with another question…" The red eyed angel growled before looking at the green sea turtle. "Fortunately for you, Squirt isn't injured in any way. He must have been too hungry to move wherever you found him, but the minute he was in the water, he found some food. Now he's just sitting here wanting to ease Gilbert's loneliness. It's cute actually…"

Sure enough, Gilbert went back to dancing on Squirt's shell like a street performer. Squirt didn't mind the action one bit, but he did put his head back into the shell as if getting some shut in.

"…Do you understand animals?"

"Not really. These two are easy to read. You?"

"Nah. That ain't me."

Well, at least Reyn was getting him to talk without feeling threatened. The Homs took a seat on the dock and the black angel only sat down next to him to look at the calm waves rather than engage in more dialogue.

"…So what's your name? I told you yesterday that I am Reyn."

He hesitated to give out his name, but…

"…I'm registered as Dark Pit in Smash Brothers." He spoke softly. "I would rather be called Lived Twilight though…or Li for short."

"Lee-ved?"

"No…it is pronounced Li-ved…I just don't like having a name that is close to Pit's." He groaned when he said that. "It's not fun being in his shadow…"

The conversation died off rather fast after introducing themselves. Reyn wanted to give Dark Pit some time before he asked him a question. It didn't seem like he was going to talk so Reyn had to ask another question.

"…So…why are you wearing white?" Reyn asked. He wanted to hit himself on the head for asking a dumb question. "I mean…it doesn't really match with those black wings unless…"

"It's hot." Li answered rather annoyed. "I wore black a couple of days ago. I wanted to die when I was doing my stretches. Those holy women worked me to death. White works better in this heat…besides…I don't get that many looks. I look too much like my dumb twin for them to care too much…"

"Wouldn't it be the other way around?"

"No!"

Reyn wanted to say something else but kept to himself. Despite the dark angel claiming that white did him justice, there were some things that implied why white might not have been a good color either…like if he started sweating…he might be able to see the darker clothing he wore underneath it. Reyn was certain the heat was getting to him the longer he stared at Dark Pit.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Li asked. "You said you were helping Shulk out with his training session."

"Oh yeah. Shulk is done for the day, so I'm free to do whatever I want."

"I…see…"

"What about you? Are you participating in the upcoming tournament?"

Lived shook his head sadly. "No. I'm going back to Skyworld the day of the tournament. Pit and I…and that stupid Goddess…we got some demon slaying to do…"

"Demon slaying?"

Dark Pit didn't want to go into detail at the moment and just changed the subject to what he was going to do to help. "…Depending on the day depends on how much training I need to do. According to Pit, I'm not doing the Holy Poses correctly…so I got to train at Smash Church until they are perfected." He sounded flustered the more he talked about the Holy Poses. "I hate doing them…they're too…"

"Too what?"

"…I don't have good flexibility…I curse this stupid body for that…besides these poses are meant for women…not for men like me."

Reyn wanted to bring up that Dark Pit hardly was a man. He looked like a prepubescent boy who has yet to hit puberty. Dark Pit looked a lot like the High Entia, so maybe people with wings simply took longer to age physically.

"They're going to pick me up soon." Dark Pit continued. "…I don't really want to go today."

"Why don't you tell them you don't want to exercise today? You need a break every now and then."

"…Pit needs me." Li responded simply. "I can't let him down…"

This Pit person sounded really important to Lived. Reyn assumed that it might have been his older brother of a sort. If Reyn asked Shulk later on today about Pit, then he might be able to get some answers. Either that or wait for Dark Pit to explain what was going on.

Naturally, he wouldn't be able to answer any more questions once the two could hear a voice calling for Lived.

"MASTER LIVED, WHERE ARE YOU? IT IS TIME FOR YOUR LESSONS!" A sweet, gentle voice called out.

"That brat knows it's time." Another voice spoke rather venomously. "He probably intends to skip and let Master Pit down."

Dark Pit growled at the accusation of skipping.

"Always have to be a stuck up bit-" The dark angel cut himself off from swearing realizing that if the holy women heard him swear, he wouldn't hear the end of it. "Look Reyn…I got to go now. I'll talk to you later."

"Umm…will you be here tomorrow?"

Dark Pit stopped himself from running up the stairs to answer Reyn's question. "Yeah, same time as today. I have to take care of Gilbert after all. Later."

Reyn wanted to follow Pittoo up the stairs but found himself remaining on the bottom. Gilbert continued to chirp at Dark Pit given he rushed off without petting him. The bird gave up chirping realizing that the boy who saved him wasn't going to come back down.

Reyn could see two beautiful women at the top of the staircase. He could barely see the specific designs of the outfits the two religious women wore but he saw one busty blonde with glasses that made her appear intelligent, a cute blue cap with a religious symbol engraved into it and a pretty blue dress with a purple cloth wrapped around her body. The other one was a younger brunette with a revealing nun's outfit that was as blue as the ocean. Her metal thigh-high boots shimmered in the sunlight. This woman was the one that was lecturing Dark Pit for having them look for him forcing the black angel to apologize for his impudence. She was also the one to glare at Reyn before taking Lived away along with the nicer woman who was encouraging him not to worry them so much.

"He seems to have a lot of things weighing him down…" Reyn thought to himself as he looked toward Gilbert who was the exact opposite of his savior.

* * *

From then on, Dark Pit and Reyn would be meeting each other at Smash Harbor to take care of the two animals and to talk until it was time for one of them to get back to work. They both enjoyed these times together especially on warm sunny days. The one time it rained, Dark Pit showed up late with an umbrella to cover both of their heads.

When together, they could talk about more topics than just the animals. Reyn was surprised at how open he was about Bionis and what he has done as Shulk's friend. Dark Pit took longer to talk about his side of things especially since he hasn't been around for long. Li ended up murmuring about how the Holy Poses were important in his training and how he needed to know them in time to be of any use to Pit in the upcoming demon slaying mission. Reyn wondered why angels would go hunting and the black angel admitted that the angels had been neglecting their duties as of late, so they needed to be in top form to make up for loss time.

Soon, they started talking about other things from food to Dark Pit complaining about the stupid things that Pit and Palutena do to drive him up the wall. He could whine all he wants about the two, but it was obvious that he loved them both very dear.

"No I don't! They're annoying!" Dark Pit would complain while blushing. "They cramp my style!"

Reyn would just laugh at how flustered the dark angel got on those days. When Li was in denial, he was as cute as the yellow hummingbird the dark angel was taking care of. Those moments, he would find himself ruffling the black angel's hair or scratch under his wing. At first Dark Pit would glare at the Homs male before allowing him to do these small gestures and eventually getting used to them. Sometimes he would expect Reyn to do it at odd moments.

If Sigui (the mean one) didn't come for Li in the late afternoon, Shulk would show up in the late evening apologizing for being late. The Monado boy was kept later due to the high level training that he had to go through along with Rosalina and Palutena. Reyn had a suspicion on why they were singled out of all the Smashers, but he never bothered to ask due to his mind always wondering about what he would talk to Dark Pit about tomorrow.

The meetings the two had would end on a Sunday morning. Reyn wasn't the type to get up early and neither was Dark Pit, but when taking care of the small animals in Smash Harbor, they would force themselves to get out of bed. The tortoise and the bird were just an excuse at this point to see each other, and they wouldn't be able to use them anymore because now Gilbert was able to fly on his own.

Once Dark Pit realized that, he could only frown that these coincidental encounters would no longer be coincidental if they came back after finishing their animal care. Gilbert was confused on why Li seemed so down when his wings being able to move again was supposed to be the happiest moment of his life.

"Sorry Gilbert…I don't know why I'm not smiling." Dark Pit spoke to the hummingbird as he rubbed his cheek against the small bird's cheek. "Maybe its because this is the last day I can be here before that battle…hopefully I won't let Pit down…"

"Lived!"

Dark Pit noticed that Reyn finally showed up and forced himself to smile. Immediately Reyn took notice before realizing that Gilbert could fly again.

"Isn't it great Reyn? Gilbert can fly again. He's going to be free."

"T-That is…"

Looking toward the water, Squirt was thrilled that Gilbert could spread his wings again. The black angel let go of the little hummingbird to allow it to fly on top of Squirt's shell. Both looked toward Li and Reyn in anticipating expecting the two to say something to each other.

"Once they go off on their own, we won't be able to see each other." Li continued now looking away from the taller male.

"What do you mean?"

"…We only saw each other because we were taking care of these babies. They can survive on their own now."

Squirt was ready to be on his own from the very beginning. The sea tortoise decided to stick around until Gilbert got better. They would go their separate ways, but knowing that they could leave this place was enough for Squirt to stay.

"Yeah but…we…"

"…Besides…today is when I leave to go back to Skyworld." Dark Pit added. "Pit told me to finish what I needed to get done before heading out at noon…so I'm glad that Gilbert has healed, so I wouldn't have to worry about him when I leave. You though…"

Reyn slowly approached the red eyed angel at this point. Because Dark Pit had his back turned, he didn't expect the muscular Homs to wrap his big arms around him. They made him feel safe…and it didn't make Pittoo want to leave to battle.

"We can still meet each other, right?"

"I might be gone for a long time. Pit didn't tell me how long this was going to take…you might forget about me…and you're going back to Bionis too, right?"

"I didn't want to but…"

Reyn cut himself off remembering the deal for Reyn coming to Smashopolis in the first place. He was only here to help Shulk train for the tournament for Smash Brothers Arena. Once the tournament was done, Reyn would be sent back home. Shulk had not rearranged for Reyn to stay in Smashopolis indefinitely, so Reyn would need to pack up his things from the hotel and leave. The tournament would start a little past one PM, so he was supposed to leave tonight. He was going to ask Dark Pit if he could hang out with him before the tournament started. Now that this information was out in the open, he wouldn't even be able to have Li to himself for the morning.

"…I'm sorry Reyn. We're going to have to call it quits here." Dark Pit lamented. "I enjoyed talking to you. You made my week less stressful."

They weren't dating and the black angel thought they could barely be called friends. Yet, here Reyn was rejecting the idea of them ending any contact between each other due to their schedules. Again, Li was surprised at Reyn turning him around so he could face him. He blushed feeling his head to Reyn's chest.

"This isn't the end, Lived. We will see each other again. You just got to believe it." He declared.

"But…you might not come back…and I'm going to be gone for a while."

Reyn just smirked as he patted Li on his shoulder. "You're strong, Lived. You just need to kick those demons' asses quickly and come back here. Hey, I'll even treat you to whatever you want when we come back."

"A lunch date…"

"Y-Yeah…a lunch date!"

They probably wouldn't admit that Reyn had just asked Dark Pit out right there then and Dark Pit accepting without hesitation. Their hearts were soaring through the air as Gilbert finally fluttered his wings above Squirt. Once Gilbert started chirping, the two were no longer in their fantasy world.

"Gilbert…you're leaving now…"

The hummingbird chirped again in response as he began making circles around Squirt. The sea tortoise slowly started to sink into the water. It was time for both animals to leave to fend for themselves instead of having others feed them with delicious delicacies. Reyn and Dark Pit could only watch as the two animals made last minute contact with the person that took care of them the most before going off into the morning sun. Gilbert took off at lightning speed while Squirt sunk deeper into the water until only his shell was visible before swimming away.

"Be free…" The dark angel murmured before giving a small prayer to Gilbert and Squirt's safety. "Hopefully we will meet you again."

"They'll come back…and so will we. We just need to believe." Reyn told him.

If there were anything wanted to do before Li took off, it would be now. Unfortunately, Reyn didn't want to force himself on the black angel for anything…even if he was closing his eyes and Reyn was bending down just slightly to lower himself onto the smaller male's lips.

"MASTER LIVED, WHERE ARE YOU? MASTER PIT WANTS YOU BACK AT THE MANSION NOW! YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING NOW!"

Both pulled away from each other immediately hearing Melpha's (the nice one) voice. Dark Pit let out a small string of curse words about how Pit was leaving sooner rather than later. Just a little bit more and maybe they would have…

"…I got to go now…" Dark Pit repeated as he slowly moved away from the taller male. "See ya…"

"W-Wait! Lived!" Reyn called out as he quickly grabbed the Smasher's hand. "…Please be careful out there."

"Heh heh…who do you take me for? Pitstain? I'm going to wreck those demons and then come back for that lunch date." Dark Pit declared rather quickly. He was trying his best to hide his blush and keep his heartbeat steady. He failed to do both. "Just don't forget to bring some money."

Reyn just laughed as he let the dark angel go. If their duties didn't call for them to be elsewhere, they would have stayed like that forever. Now, Reyn could only watch the dark angel climb up the stairs to where Melpha was before leaving. Not once did Li look back because he might have shed a tear at the idea that they might never see each other again. Reyn waited until Li could no longer be seen where he was standing before turning back to glance at the rising sun. He sighed as he took a seat on the dock.

"…Now what…"

* * *

A month had past since Reyn and Dark Pit had spoken to each other. After the tournament had gone by (and Shulk didn't win it), Reyn spent a day with Shulk before going back to Bionis. While he had fun hanging out with the shorter Homs, Reyn felt like something was missing now. The dark angel went back to Skyworld with Pit to put his Holy Poses to the test against the demons they were fighting while Reyn went back to Bionis. That one week he spent with the black angel changed the redhead more than he could imagine. Every time he let his mind wander, he couldn't get Dark Pit out of his head. His small face, his adorable voice…the soft touch of his hands…everything…and it was getting close to an addiction as time went on.

When a month past and Shulk asked him to hang out again, Reyn took the chance to go back not for the Monado boy but for the chance to see Dark Pit again. The entire month, he didn't tell Shulk that he was seeing someone while waiting for the seer to finish his errands in Smash Brothers Mansion. Shulk did suspect that something was wrong with the muscular Homs, but didn't say anything. Today though, he would meet up with Reyn where he was dropped off and they would hang out all day. Reyn didn't want that though. He wanted to go to Smash Harbor and see if Dark Pit would be in the same location like the last time they saw each other. There was no guarantee given how Pittoo did tell him he had no idea how long he would be away from Smash Brothers Realm.

"Reyn, is something the matter?" Shulk questioned seeing the rather uneasy look Reyn had while they were walking toward Smash Trade-Center. "You seem down."

"Oh, nothing Shulk…"

"…Does it have to do with Dark Pit?"

"Huh? What?!"

Shulk shook his head rather annoyed that Reyn didn't say anything about this secret meeting.

"Reyn…remember I have visions."

"Oh…sorry…"

"…If you want to go meet him, I won't stop you." Shulk told him. "However, I should warn you he might not be there. He and Pit have been in Skyworld for a while now with no signs of them returning."

Shulk didn't want to bring Reyn's spirit down, but he did have to tell him the probability of running into Dark Pit again was incredibly low. Honestly, if he just said something sooner, Shulk could have arranged for Dark Pit to meet up with Reyn. Then again, Pit was an overprotective older brother who hated his and the Homs existence so getting his younger twin to meet up with the taller Homs was just asking for trouble…and Shulk really didn't want to deal with an agitated angel.

"I still have to try." Reyn said even if he didn't sound that confident.

"…Then let's go to Smash Harbor then."

Reyn could only follow behind Shulk quietly at this point. For once, he couldn't tell what his best friend was thinking. The blond didn't pack the Monado with him since he was going to spend all day with his friend, so he wouldn't have to worry about being taken to an isolated area and being stabbed for not saying anything about the secret meeting. It wouldn't stop Shulk from pushing him into the water if the Monado boy was angry enough. Shulk was a nice guy, but the icy air around him was worrying him.

"Shulk…I'm sorry. I didn't say anything because…well…"

"It's fine Reyn. It's not a big issue."

 _You say that Shulk, but your tone says otherwise…_

The duo would make it to the harbor expecting nothing but the seagulls flying around the area searching for food. Reyn's eyes widened seeing the familiar black wings at the bottom of the staircase.

"Well…he did what he needed to do after all." Shulk commented as he noticed that Reyn could not contain himself anymore and rushed down the stairs. The Monado boy just smiled seeing his friend acting all childish at the new friend he made behind his back.

"Lived!"

Dark Pit jumped hearing Reyn's voice. He smirked when he turned his head to see the redhead. On his arm was Gilbert and in the water in front of him was Squirt. Reyn was rather surprised to see both animals were still here after they were free to leave. They have grown up within the month shown by how big they have gotten.

"Reyn, they came back!" Li announced happily. "You were right. We would see each other again!"

* * *

 **Me: Done with 6068 words.**

 **Li:…Well…that was…cute…**

 **Me: Welcome to a new OTP. Notes!**

 **1\. I feel like this would be in an earlier timeline before Super Smash Galaxy TBH. I keep telling myself "Reyn isn't going to officially meet Pittoo until** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **" but at this rate, I feel like he'll meet him a lot in the past timelines before post** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **is when anything good starts happening.**

 **2\. I named the sea tortoise Squirt like from Finding Nemo and Gilbert the small bird is a reference to Prussia's bird from Hetalia. Squirt is a baby green sea turtle/tortoise while Gilbert is a baby yellow hummingbird. Symbolically, hummingbirds bring joy and happiness to people who see it.**

 **3\. Melpha and Sigui are both from Queen's Blade. In almost all of my timelines at this point, I put them in charge of Smash Church despite the policy of being able to worship any religion in the Smash Brothers Realm. Melpha is incredibly tolerant while Sigui is intolerant. Melpha ended up being the best friend of Nanael and is the reason why Nanael promoted to archangel in the first place when most of the time Nanael spent bossing her around and taking advantage of her kindness. Sigui in comparison is so tight knot that she judge people based on appearance. Then again, Melpha is a priestess/nun while Sigui is part of the inquisition. In a future story explaining more about the angel prayers, I do want to show that Sigui does not like Dark Pit due to looking like a devil while Melpha is the one who treats Dark Pit better and helps with the Holy Poses.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
